


How Did It End Up Like This

by canyouevenimagineme



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyouevenimagineme/pseuds/canyouevenimagineme
Summary: Damen runs a boxing gym for underprivileged youth, one night a group of familiar men attack him and leave him for dead on a path by the river... The same path Laurent runs away from his problems on





	How Did It End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second? fic I've done, I'm struggling to run ao3 from this end of things but I'm just excited to start posting this, come yell with me about it on tumblr if you want. -peace

Laurent grabbed his keys as he slipped out the door into the night. The only useful thing he could do right now was run and tire out his body so he could quiet his mind. His father had called August today. August had been readying dinner while Laurent was helping Nicaise with his homework when the phone had rang.  
“Hello, dad?” August’s face had gone stony, after half a minute he had asked, “when? No,” before hanging up. 

The rest of the evening had been August sidestepping his adopted son’s questions and a roaring in Laurent’s ears. These were not feelings he could write or read or research himself out of. These were deep scars that haven’t healed all the way through that were soon going to start tearing open again. So he ran. He ran through the University district until he was running the secluded path along the river. 

When his thighs had gone numb and his head was full of pressure from needing oxygen he stopped. He could not form a thought other than thinking his heart was going to fall out of his feet which would have been nice right about then. August always said he over thought things too much. He had always tried to get him into sports to get relief from always thinking, but he just didn’t enjoy being a part of groups of guys focused on being better than each other and surrounded by the attitude of “no homo.”

It was Jord who helped him find peace with being in his body and using it as a tool against his mind in times like this. They had met in high school at a time when August had been on him to socialise. Jord had wanted so badly to be on the football and track teams, but his home life had reflected in his grades. Laurent had called it an agreement back then, but now he could admit that Jord was his first real friend. They ate lunch together and met after school everyday, Laurent tutoring Jord and Jord teaching Laurent self defense and taking him to the gym. When Jord was eligible to be on the teams, they continued meeting everyday after practice even when studying became playing video games and staying over for dinner. He was who taught Laurent sometimes the best way to think about things was not to for a little while. 

His breathing finally slowed enough he was able to sit down, however in was in a manner more closely related to collapsing next to a tree. He vaguely hoped he wasn’t sitting in a homeless person’s backyard. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the bark just listening to the water.  
He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but he was thirsty, tired, and cold from his sweat. He was just considering his options of walking home, getting a cab, or calling August, all of which were undesirable, when he heard a vehicle roar into the parking lot behind and above him on the rise next to the river. There were several men getting out slamming doors and arguing in half attempted hushed tones. Laurent was suddenly very alert, after the day he had had, he hardly trusted himself let alone a hoard of aggressive men in the middle of the night. 

Shit, he couldn’t let them see him. He stood up and turned at an angle behind the tree still facing the river, he praying his light hair wouldn’t be seen in the dark. His heart was pounding, all he could hear were pieces of what they were saying, “-get rid of him,” “throw him in?” He couldn’t tell if he was missing parts from the roaring from the river or from his head. After a minute or maybe an hour, one of the men’s phone rang, it seemed to startle everyone. As the man scrambled to turn the sound off he paused.

“It’s her.” The other guys looked uneasily around to each other finally one of them grabbed the phone and answered it. “Yeah? Not ye- No, he doesn’t? He said he wanted -” the man paused. “Okay.”

“Guys we’re leaving him.”

“Like this?”

“What if he remembers?”

“He won’t, nobody else has, he’ll think he got fucked up and in a fight or something.” 

Laurent wasn’t sure when they left or how long they’d been gone. He needed to do something, he could do this, he wasn’t going to be the person who just watched someone almost get murdered and run away. He got out his phone with shaking fingers.


End file.
